


Crossroad Blues- Final Part

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 2 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348762
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Crossroad Blues- Final Part

What was he doing? The demon raised her hand and suddenly, you couldn’t talk. You opened your mouth but nothing came out of it. Dean looked at you and then at the demon.

“Sorry, she was really getting on my nerves. Look, your dad is supposed to be alive and you’re supposed to be dead. So, we’ll just set things straight, put things back in their natural order and you get ten extra years on top. That’s a bonus.”

Dean looked at you and your tears were sliding down your cheeks.

“Don’t do it.” You mouthed, shaking your head. The demon walked closer to Dean and the force that was applied on your throat was now gone. You knew that she had walked right under your backup trap. Dean walked further away from her but she thought nothing of it.

“You think you could… throw in a set of steak knives?” Dean said. You didn’t know what he was doing but your tears stopped flowing. Now they only sat on the surface of your skin.

“You know, this smart-ass self-defense mechanism of yours…” She said, taking a step to him but she stopped, something not allowing her to pass through. She looked up and there it was: The Devil’s Trap you drew before you summoned her. You always had to have a backup.

“Dean!” The demon warned, glaring at him. As long as she was inside that trap, she couldn’t go anywhere or do anything to you.

“Now you’re really trapped. That’s gotta hurt.” Dean said, replacing his scared façade with the tough one.

“Let me out. Now.” She demanded. You walked over to Dean and glared at her.

“We can let you go.” You said, crossing your arms.

“First, we just gotta make a little deal here first. You call off your Hellhounds and let Evan go. Then I’ll let you go.” Dean said, shrugging.

“I can’t break a binding contract.”

“By can’t do you mean won’t? Last chance to make it. Evan and his wife get to live a long life, dying at a ripe old age,” The stare down between Dean and the demon was death defying. “Going… going… okay gone.”

Dean pulled out his dad’s journal out of his jacket and he flipped to a specific page.

“What the hell are you doing?” The demon asked.

“You’re just going on a trip back to where you came from.”

“Forget Evan, think about your dad!” Dean stopped and you walked to his side, touching his arm.

“Dean, don’t listen to her. Do it.” You said, glaring at the demon. Dean nodded and he began the exorcism ritual. She began flinching and the longer Dean spoke, the more the wind picked up. She began to flinch more and more, becoming scared of going back to hell.

“Wait!” Dean stopped the ritual and he looked at the demon. She walked to the edge of the circle and pulled Dean in, smashing her lips against his. Your eyes widened and you were going to go kick some demon ass but she pulled away before you could do anything.

“What the hell was that for? I usually like to be warned before I’m violated with demon tongue.” Dean said, looking at you. You were glaring at the demon, glad she was inside the circle.

“I was sealing the deal. Evan Hudson is free. He and his wife will live long lives. You have my word.” The demon said.

“Yeah, like we’re going to believe you.” You scoffed, looking at Dean to continue the ritual.

“My word is my bond. It’s the rules. Okay, you got what you wanted. Now let me go.” She demanded. You looked at Dean, hoping he wasn’t going to let her go. You saw him look at the Devil’s Trap and then back at the journal.

“You’re gonna double-cross me? Funny how I’m the trustworthy one.”

“Fine, I’ll do it.” You snatched the journal out of Dean’s hand and opened your mouth to speak when Dean put his hand on the journal. You looked up at him in disbelief. You watched as he climbed the water tank and broke one of the boards that held the symbol together.

The demon looked at you and smirked, stepping out of the circle. She walked past you, never taking her eyes off you.

“I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew.” The demon said, looking at Dean.

“Knew what?”

“Where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it’s just a word. It doesn’t even come close to describing the real thing.”

“Shut your mouth, bitch.” You looked at Dean to see he was clearly hurting but the demon kept talking.

“If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes because he can’t even scream?” You growled, having enough of her shit. You walked to her and drew your hand back, ready to beat the shit out of her. But she knew what was coming.

She grabbed your fist and used her other hand to roughly grab at your jaw. You glared as you stared at her, trying to think of a way out of this. You grabbed her wrist, the one that was by your face but she didn’t let go. She only tightened her grip.

“Such a pretty face. I would hate to skin it if you pissed me off.” She growled.

“How about I send you back home.” Dean said, advancing to her. Suddenly, she let you go and threw her head back, black mist coming out of her mouth. When it was all gone, the mist went away and the woman fell to the ground.

She looked up, scared out of her mind. You sighed, knowing it was the real woman that belonged to the body. You helped her up and she looked at you scared.

“How did I get here?”

“It’s okay, just go inside the bar and call for help. You’re not hurt.” She nodded and left to do as you asked. You turned to Dean and stared at him in disbelief.

“What the fuck were you thinking? Do you even realize what you were saying? Were you actually thinking about making that deal with her? She’s a demon, Dean! She fucking lies!” You said, becoming hurt.

“Come on, we need to go get Sam.” Dean walked right past you, not wanting to talk about it.

“Dean!!!”

Evan was safe at home and you knew that him and his wife were going to live long lives. You did your job. You saved his life. Why weren’t you happy?

Oh, that’s right, Dean was going to sell is fucking soul.

“Demons lie all the time, right? Maybe she was lying.” Sam said after you filled him in on what happened.

“Come on, is that what you really think?” Dean said, scoffing. “I mean, how could he do this?”

“Dean, he did it for you because he loves you.” You said from the backseat. Yes, you were pissed at him but he needed yours and Sam’s comfort right now.

“Exactly. How am I supposed to live with that? You know, I think of where he is right now… I mean, he spent his whole life trying to find this demon and he should have gone out fighting. This was supposed to be his legacy.” Dean said, gripping the wheel.

“How many people do you think Dad saved in total?” Sam asked.

“That’s not the point, Sam.” Dean sighed deeply.

“No, you’re right, Dean. That’s not the point. The fucking point is you were thinking of selling your soul for John. How am I supposed to be okay with that? I mean, what if I wasn’t there? Would you have actually done it?” You asked, getting madder.

You stared at Dean, waiting for an answer when he reached forward and turned on the radio full blast. You stared at him with wide eyes that were filling with tears.


End file.
